Talk:Federal Police
This looks really great ! The head of the Federal Police, George Matthews does know his responsabilities and his job. Arthur Jefferson took the right decision I'd say. 15:55, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it seems so. They are both very capable men. Lovia should be glad with such great inhabitants! 16:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Information Have any questions? Ask the Feds! We're hiring The Feds are hiring! More information: Job Billboard. George Matthews 10:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Safety Grid Our George Matthews really knows what he is talking about ! He takes good care of all of us. I wish I could find a Barnstar to offer him, anyone an idea ? ¿Lars Washington? 18:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you can find a "safety barnstar" someplace? 18:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea, I'll try to find something, but result only tomorriw, now I should dash off, someone is waiting for me... ¿Lars Washington? 18:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Is this die Polizei? Sven Plemming 12:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Have to admit I like the system! --Bucurestean 14:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Unactive Hummm... the Feds are very unactive very unactive, i'll be updating these pages. Marcus Villanova 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :You better wait. It's up to the (new) Secretary of Welfare to appoint someone. 12:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Still waiting :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Good point. @Martha: check this out please 08:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ha thanks OWTB=p! Also somone with balls of steel should be appointed and not in politics all that much ...Martha should appoint ygo. Marcus Villanova Music is Life 15:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd love that! Dr. Magnus 15:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life 16:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Applying I would hereby like to apply for the function of Federal Police Commissioner. I fit the given requirements: I am at least 20 years old, have some expierence on the site, I am trustworthy. I am by no means a party hopper having always been loyal to the party I was with, only leaving it when it ceased to excist. I believe I speak English well enough, am active enough, and I am motivated to do a good job. Please consider me before you appoint someone for this function. Kind regards, Dr. Magnus 12:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your support, I hope I'll make it! I honestly believe I am the best man for the job (who isn't already the head of many other things or MOTC). Dr. Magnus 22:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Did you even bother looking at it, Van Ghent, let alone responding? Dr. Magnus 15:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::"Van Ghent" looked at it, considered your kind offer, assessed both applicants, and gave you the honor to become Lovia's Assistant Commissioner of the Federal Police. Martha Van Ghent 15:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I just got the impression you either missed it or already had your mind set on the candidate you picked yourself. Never mind. Dr. Magnus 15:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am under the impression you underestimate my skills in appointing people. Martha Van Ghent 15:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::You just want to keep the function within Walden, I understand that. I would have done the same. But Marcus Villanova, a member of your own party, said I was better fit for the job. Anyhow, I'll try to be a good assistant. Dr. Magnus 15:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I attach great value to Marcus' opinion. I always do. Marcus is one of the best politicians in this country. But I thought Pierlot was more fit for this job. It would be a good way to get him back on track in Lovia. I believe it will "het beste uit hem halen" Martha Van Ghent 15:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I doubt he is more fit for the job, as you say. Doesn't mean he won't be able to pull it off, however. Let us hope he does well. Dr. Magnus 15:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC)